


in principio

by dorky (dorcas_gustine)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anche il più grande re è stato un principe.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	in principio

**Author's Note:**

> In Italian. Written for skyearth85.

Lo stava osservando attentamente da quando era entrato nella stanza, senza nemmeno fingere di fare altro.

Merlino fece del suo meglio per ignorarlo. Finì di ripiegare la veste da cerimonia di Artù e si voltò a considerare il caminetto. Era freddo nella stanza, forse era il caso di accendere un fuoco.

Il ricordo dell'odore di carne e vesti bruciate, le grida, le suppliche lo assalì all'improvviso. Il suo stomaco si ribellò e un sapore amaro gli salì in bocca. Merlino strinse i denti e si dovette sorreggere con un mano sul tavolino. Inspirò lentamente una, due volte.

Artù lo stava ancora guardando. "Stai bene?" chiese.

Merlino rise, il suono rimbalzò sulle pareti della stanza fredda in un'eco sinistra. Bene. Era miglia dallo star bene. Bene era una terra straniera che non avrebbe mai visitato probabilmente.

"Quella donna era innocente!" Merlino quasi gridò, voltandosi di scatto.

Artù rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento. "Lo so," disse poi.

Merlino lo fissò incredulo, i suoi occhi stravolti. "Cosa?" sussurrò, poi la sua rabbia esplose, incontenibile. "_Che cosa_? Come puoi- Se sapevi che era innocente, perché-"

"È stata giudicata colpevole di atti di stregoneria," Artù disse, "lo sai che è punibile con la morte a Camelot."

"Certo che lo so!" Merlino esclamò. "Non passa settimana che tuo padre-" si interruppe quando notò che Artù lo stava fissando con uno strano sguardo.

"La stregoneria è punibile con la morte," Artù ripeté. "Cerca di ricordarlo, Merlino."

Merlino rimase in silenzio, tutte le parole che voleva dire - che _avrebbe dovuto_ dire, erano bloccate in gola.

"Quando sarò re niente di tutto questo accadrà," Artù lo rassicurò.

"Sì," Merlino disse, "ma quanto dovremo aspettare ancora?"


End file.
